Lonely Soul
by HighTides
Summary: Will a outragous girl beable to soften the heart of a lonely vampire? What adventures and conflicts will they get into? R&R, flames excepted, i need the crytism. Hope you enjoy! Rated T in case.


The clock ticked slowly with every passing second, its red hand striking the bold black numbers that were tattooed into the skins of its face. I tried to evade the view this time, but it was no use! In five more minutes it would be summer break and that means being able to get out of this pitiful school. Soon enough I yet again planted myself into the clutches of my book. Its words entranced me like a non-stop lullaby. Deeper and deeper I drew into the twisting tale. Sooner or later I was disrupted from it with the annoying tone of dismissal. I sigh with relief knowing that I was free of this wretched place for three in half months. Enough time in the world for me, soon I would be a sophomore. Shouts of praise were heard as I exited the main entrance. High school students of all ages could be seen running, exchanging phone numbers, and laughing of good times well spent. I slowly retrieved my iPod Nano from my bag and unwound the head phones.

With ease the head phones slipped into my ears, and slowly I scrolled through the assortment of music. Finally I found one, _Tango Maureen_, one of my favorite songs from _RENT_. I blasted the music, knowing people could hear it, and danced with it. Moving my feet with precise movement, this continued until I reached the tracks. But I try not to remember this though and just move on. Soon I can fully explore this unfamiliar town of Mountain Ash.

I rushed quickly past the other tracks, the dried up leaves crunching under my feet in protest. I had never seen this path before: ahead of me was a gravel path. Moss seeped through the cracks, holes everywhere as if had been struck in a shower of comets. I looked to the left and thought to myself, _'Should I just go the normal way, or go on the new path?' _I contemplated about this for some time now; my feet soon were going down the path. I fell and slipped every once in a while. My jeans were soaked all the way up to the knees.

I shook my head knowing that my mother wouldn't like the sight of me when I got home; I steadily accelerate up the mound of rocks. Then I saw it; a house that was a form of many shades from white to black. Parts of it have been burned away showing some of its containments. Vegetation grew on the sides of it freely, looking as if it were trying to form itself into a wall. It looked peaceful in a weird sort of way. I started to walk in the direction of the house; it looked about two floors high.

The closer I got, the more the detail stood out. I noticed the shades the wood was originally, the intricate designs in the wood railing, and the door knocker, under which was a plaque, it was smeared with something sticky. I outstretched my hand and wiped it off; the substance was mud mixed with something red, a bird probably flew into it. I paid no intention to that, the door knocker read in elegant gold writing '_TheMchugic's', _the curiosity got the better of me and grabbed the door knob. I twisted the door knob with anticipation not know what lay inside it, the swung on its hinges which protested the action.

It was dark and dusty; I edged my hand along the wall and turned the light switch on: no lights. Soon I started to get a bad feeling like I should be here at the moment. Tinted white cloth covered the furniture and other various items; I edged my head inside to take a look. No pictures, it seemed somewhat strange to not at least have one picture inside one's house. I got the courage to finally walk and explore my surroundings, when _thwack! _The door slammed shut behind me; frightened I was! A shiver went up my spine and bumps rippled on skin, and the hairs on my neck stood up too! I looked around me frantically to see what it was.

"I see you."

I screamed bloody murder, it sounded so close, but it was so quiet it wasn't even audible for another to hear. I backed myself into a corner, something cracked under my feet. I looked down and saw a bone of some sort; I whimpered in fear. I tensed up so much that it hurt when I darted across the room and skidded into the window; I grabbed to edge of it and tried to push it up. Nails were in the window preventing anything from opening it, even me. I banged on the window hoping to break it. I screamed! I cried! Many emotions flew out of me like a bird being shaken out of a cage. I slid down to the ground slowly and rocked myself back and forth. _'This isn't happening, this isn't happening,' _I thought to myself, grief stricken.

Something on my face suddenly moved. I whipped my head around and saw a silhouetted figure standing before me in a powerful stance. Thunder roared and lightning struck, and they illuminated the sky in a violet glow. Every now and then I could see the figure; he was a male, with a stern looking face, snow white pale skin, long black hair, piercing blade emerald green eyes, and an eye patch which covered his left eye. His clothes were wrinkled and looked old. The tan leather eye patch left an eerie feeling; he basically looked as if he was an ancient sculpture that was made with such concentration from the gothic times. I feared his utter existence; I backed away from him slowly, his eyes following my every movement.

Lightning struck again, I jumped and screamed at the same time. I looked towards the window and it was pouring cats and dogs outside. He still didn't move an inch, why was he here anyway? I made a dash for the door and hurriedly opened it; to my surprise it was easy. I ran until I reached to the edged of the path which I exited and looked back. I saw him still standing there, sadness etched in his skin. His palm was flat against the glass, and disturbingly, frost collected around the edge of his hand!

I started to run again, getting soaked on the way too. I arrived shortly at my house, I sighed with relief knowing no one was home. I picked the key up from the bottom of a flower pot. As I entered the house it radiated warmth immediately. I went to grab something from my bag and noticed I must have left it there when I started banging on the window.

I would want to go and get it, but what if that person was there again waiting? If I went back I would have to bring my German shepherd or one of my friends with me, but for now I have to get out of the wet clothes. I rushed up the stairs and found a pair of knee shorts and a Hellsing t-shirt. I pondered for many moments about the advent that had happen. I was stuck with two decisions: one, tell my mom what happened, or two, don't tell anyone. I was neither in the mood for a lecture or starting argument.

I plopped down onto the couch in exhaustion. I withdrew my sketch book and pencils from an end table beside me; my hand swept across the blank void and soon a picture formed. It was him; his saddened eyes looked right through me. I wondered why he had looked so sad in the window after I left. I dropped the subject and turned on the television, sometime later I fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
